F a l l e n
by FriskedAway
Summary: Undertale One-shot. How Chara fell into the Underground and met Asriel, my own headcanon and opinion. Undertale and all its characters belong to Toby Fox.


Chara POV  
The raindrops fell on my chestnut hair. Thunder roared in the skies above me. But none of that stopped me from running. I needed to get out of that wretched town, away from those people.  
Normally parents were supposed to care about you.  
At least a little.  
At least they could show some sympathy.  
To their own child.  
I wanted to burst out. I wanted to cry.  
I wanted to let it all out.  
All my angry thoughts were bottled up inside me.  
I could explode any minute.  
And I had this odd feeling.  
I felt like i wanted to destroy something.  
Like I wanted to completely crush something.  
Pulverize something.  
I gritted my teeth. This was not a good time to be aggressive.  
I tried to calm down. Breathe in and breathe out deeply.  
But it didn't help much.  
Just like the storm, my anger was becoming more furious by the minute.

And then, I reached the foot of a mountain. Until now, I didn't even believe it existed.  
Nobody dared enter the area. Noone even came nearby.  
The reason?  
Scary stories were often told. That evil monsters lived here.  
On the mountain. Or in the mountain. Or under it.  
I didn't completely remember.  
And yes, we humans used to live alongside monsters. That is true.  
But I was assured that the monsters were wiped out.  
There is no way a bunch of magical goons trapped monsters under a mountain with a magical barrier.  
I had never seen a single soul perform a real magic spell before.  
I did not think I ever would.  
But boy was i wrong.

Asriel POV

The Underground was a vast and very big place.  
There was New Home, where I lived,  
Waterfall,  
Hotland,  
Snowdin,  
And the Ruins! The previous home of the monsters, before they decided to explore further into the Underground.  
Not many people came there.  
It was pretty much abandoned.  
But to me, every single part was worth seeing.  
Even the ruins.  
As a prince, I usually stayed in the castle.  
But Queen Toriel, my mother, occassionally took me on walks when she had time.  
On this particular day, we walked all the way to the ruins.  
To the entrance, to be exact.  
'This, Asriel, is the place where we all were at the beginning. When we just lost the war and just got buried underground.'  
Wow. This place was almost empty, and it was pitch black, except for a single beam of light which illuminated the cave.  
'Mother?'  
'Yes, my child?'  
'Why is there a flower bed right in the middle of the room and nowhere else?'  
'That is the only place in the room with light, Asriel. Flowers need light to grow.'  
'Which flowers are they?'  
'These are buttercups. They grow on the surface too.'  
I was too much in awe to give a reply.  
We remained silent for a minute.  
It seemed like a minute.  
'Mother, how do humans look like?'  
Toriel hesitated, but replied.  
'They are like us. But they dont have any fur.'  
'Oh. Can you.. draw them?'  
Toriel wanted to say something, but stopped.  
'Asriel, it's time to go home.'  
I didn't want to go yet.  
These flowers were just- so- beautiful..  
'Mother, I want to stay here for a while.'  
'Asriel, I cannot leave you alone here..'  
'Please?'  
'I shall wait inside the Ruins, then.'  
Toriel walked away.  
Huh. I seriously thought she would say no.  
I stood there for five minutes.  
Toriel repeated my name.  
She told me to come now, this instant.  
Being alone was a little frightening somehow. So i decided to leave, too.  
But then a crack broke the silence.  
It came from the surface.

Chara POV

Why.  
Did.  
I.  
Ever.  
Decide.  
To climb this stupid mountain!  
My feet were killing me, I had a horrible headache, I felt terrible.  
But I kept going.  
I don't exactly know why.  
Maybe it was the fact that I didn't have much else to do.  
Other than try to withstand hateful comments.  
And punches in the face. Kicks in the stomach.  
Neglect from my parents.  
Maybe I should just stay here on this mountain forever.  
Scavenging for food, scurrying around, trying to find water.  
That would be horrible.  
Not much different from my home situation.  
But a terrible idea.  
I would never survive that.  
But maybe I could just spend the night here and come back home first thing in the morning.  
Then i could have a break from the hellish situation at home,  
And maybe i could not think about those bullies for a while.  
Sounded good to me.  
So I made my way to the summit of the mountain.  
Then, the most unexpected happened.  
I tripped.  
Over a branch.  
And fell.  
Right into a giant, gaping hole.  
This is the end, i thought.  
This was the second time today that I was horribly mistaken.

Asriel's POV

A figure came falling out of the sky.  
I thought it was a living thing.  
But it didn't scream, or shout.  
It remained silent.  
Whatever it was.

Chara's POV

I am still plummeting down.  
Must be very deep, then.  
Or was there no bottom.  
There was no reason to scream.  
No one would hear me, anyway.  
Nobody lived here.  
I closed my eyes.  
Said nothing.  
BOOM

Asriel's POV  
It was a person.  
Someone fell from the surface.  
Given there are no monsters on the surface,  
And this person looked like us, but no fur..  
This must be a human.  
Was it dead?  
Out cold?  
It was still breathing, so i guess it must be alive.  
Luckily the person fell right onto the flower bed.  
'Asriel!'  
'Wait a moment, Mom!'  
Chara's POV  
Huh.  
I can hear voices.  
Someone tugging my arm.  
...

..

.  
Am i alive?  
I tried to open my eyes.  
It worked.  
In front of me, was a furry..  
Thing.  
Monster?  
I was too tired to take a better look.  
'You're awake!' The thing said.  
I looked anyway.  
It was a goat.  
'What's.. your name?'  
'Chara.'  
'That's a nice name! I am Asriel.'  
The goat helped me up.  
If this was a monster..  
I must be underground.  
Why wasn't it evil?  
Why was this guy so friendly?  
These thoughts spooked through my head, but..  
It didn't matter right now.  
I was alive,  
I was away from my rotten hometown..  
'Are you okay?' Asriel asked.  
'No. Everything hurts.'  
That was, sadly, the truth.  
Asriel guided me to a hallway.  
'MOM! I FOUND A HUMAN!'  
I notice a lady goat, looking shocked.  
These guys saved my life, i think.  
I should at least be grateful.  
I grinned.  
A happy grin.  
'Thank you for saving my life.'


End file.
